Our objectives are to maintain high quality in the University's Animal Resource program and promote biomedical research. To meet these objectives we propose six improvements in the Animal Resource. 1. To replace substandard nonhuman primate cages with cages that meet the size standards of the Animal Welfare Act and the "Guide". 2. To replace substandard rabbit cages with cages that meet the size standards of the Animal Welfare Act and the "Guide". 3. To replace substandard cat cages with cages that meet the size standards of the Animal Welfare Act and the "Guide". 4. To improve the ventilation of the animal facility in the Simpson Memorial Institute. 5. To purchase and install isolation cubicals that will provide additional quarantine space for newly received rabbits and rodents. 6. To replace an old deteriorating autoclave that is currently being used in the biocontainment facility. These improvement will benefit animal research projects totalling about $74 million, and will add to the substantial improvements the University already has made to upgrade the Animal Resource, and which have cost more the $2.7 million over the past 10 years.